Caught!
by Lemon-flavored Gangsta
Summary: It's just an ordinary day in Sweet Apple Acres, until Applejack gets an eyeful of what she sees inside the family barn. How will this little scene affect her? Will it end badly? Or will it become more interesting than that? Rated M for adult content, so take very extra caution while reading. May include incest as well. It will either be a two-shot or three-shot depending.


_**"Caught!"**_

_**Fandom: My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic  
**_

_**Pairing: Applejack x Big McIntosh  
**_

_**Rated M for adult content and strong language**_

_**Summary: It's just an ordinary day in Sweet Apple Acres, until Applejack gets an eyeful of what she sees inside the family barn. How will this little scene affect her? Will it end badly? Or will it become more than that.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I'm here to state the fact that I do not, by any chance, own My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. I don't own their characters as well. Just to let you bronies know, it will feature incest at it's best. So for those of you who are squeamish about this sort of thing, I suggest you back away. If you desire this kind of story, then enjoy!  
**_

_**P.S.: I forgot to tell you that it will be humanoid ponies, so in this story, everyone of their ponies will have clothes on. I couldn't even tell in a My Little Pony lemon if girl ponies have boobs, but let's just say they do in my story.**_

* * *

Sweet Apple Acres, the cornerstone of all of Ponyville.

Local ponies would walk from town in order to buy some of the most delicious treats anyone could ever get their hands on. Apple pie, apple cobbler, apple fritter, apple jam, apple cider, you name it. If anything had the words 'Apple' included in the word, it was sure to be tasty.

For Applejack, however, working at Sweet Apple Acres among her big brother and little sister was hard work at best. Which meant having to kick down apple trees for hours and hours non-stop. Although it felt tired some at best, Applejack couldn't disappoint the ponies of Ponyville. If there weren't any apples, then the rest of the ponies would riot in the streets, and Applejack didn't want that. All she wanted to do was to live the dream of living in the greatest town there ever was close to Equestria.

Applejack was busy getting another apple tree plucked off it's twigs. She looked ready like a football player, stancing in preparation. Applejack was visualizing the tree as a scared little quarterback. She was preparing to tackle the thing down to the ground.

With her hooves raised, the power and energy was surged around her entire body. Applejack swung her hoof and...

_***THWACK!***_

The row of apples that was attached to the tree fell down and landed cleanly over the basket. Not one apple was left standing in the tree, and luckily, not one apple fell straight to the ground. It was like fifty slam dunks in a row.

After wiping off the sweat from her hard work, Applejack was greeted by their family dog, Winona.

"Hey, Winona! Look who's finally done with all the hard work?" Applejack said, greeting Winona on a day like this, "We've got enough apples to make the largest apple fritter in all of Ponyville!"_**  
**_

Winona barked happily hearing this wonderful news. To celebrate, Winona snatched an apple from the basket.

"Aw, Winona! Don't eat that, I was usin' those apples as pie filling!" Applejack whined a bit.

Winona on the other hand, ignored Applejack's comments and began chewing down on that apple like it was a newspaper.

"Well, I guess beggars can't be choosers, then." Applejack smiled down on her as she put the basket full of apples on the wagon and left with his faithful companion.

To Applejack, pulling a cart full of delicious granny smith apples was nothing but a cakewalk. It was so light that Big McIntosh could sit in the wagon alongside the basket of apples and she could still push it with great strength. Speaking of which, Applejack needed to find extra flour from the barn so that they could use it for the World's Biggest Apple Fritter. But she didn't want to disturb Big McIntosh, since he was still carrying an assload of wood.

Before she could say Big McIntosh's name, however...

...there was strange noises coming inside the barn. It almost sounded like moaning as a matter of fact. Applejack didn't know if someone was hurt, or if somepony was turned into a zombie, but all Applejack heard was moaning. Winona's teeth snarled angrily, thinking it was a zombie. But Applejack turned to her, thinking that something threatening would only be minor.

"Winona... you take off. I'll handle this." Applejack said to her companion.

Hearing those words from Applejack, Winona took off with her already chewed apple. Applejack sent the wagon down and approached the barn door. That's where the sound got closer, and the moaning got louder.

Applejack realized the barn door was half open. That's where the sound suddenly came from. Applejack got a good look inside...

...and let out a quiet gasp at what she saw.

"Holy- is that Big Mac...?"

By the nervous tone in her voice, Applejack suddenly realized that the person she saw...

...was nothing but her big brother, Big McIntosh! But something strange was going on with him. Applejack noticed him sweating almost half to death and his hoove was moving way up and down. Was he suffering some sort of nasty rash.

The clear answer was this. Applejack looked down on him...

...

...

...

...and saw him masturbating!

"What in the-" Applejack whispered in shock.

He saw her handsome stallion of a brother stroke his hard throbbing stick with smooth motion. Big Mac loved the hot feeling of thrusting his hard horsecock to his amusement. Maybe it was a way to beat stress since he'd been working all day and all night in the farm. After all, he loved having his private moments when no one was around. It was surprising that Big Mac forgot to lock the barn door in the progress.

Applejack felt a bit disgusted since she was watching her brother beat off to himself. She would've left to a lesser extent, but unexpectedly...

...she managed to stay.

Obviously, there was something about watching Big Mac's huge bulbous cock stroke that made Applejack a little hot. Her hormones was building up, her warm insides were moistening, and her lustful appetite was getting to her. She licked those lips of hers tenderly.

Applejack was getting so hot, she took her hoof and started to dig inside her hot pants. In a rhythmic motion, Applejack slowly rubbed her clit in a circular motion. She kept watching his hot stallion brother shaft up and down. Oh, how Applejack wanted that erect 10-footer around her mouth or inside her. It would feel wrong since Applejack and Big McIntosh were family, but they were willing to try anything once.

"Keep goin', Big Mac..." Applejack whispered with a moan.

Big McIntosh's throbbing horsecock had turned a bit red and ended up pulsating with a tender vibration. He wanted to imagine a hot attractive pony sitting on his hard rod and ride him until he would blow up with tremendous ecstacy. His moans were melodious to Applejack's ears. So far, he was only reaching pre-cum and it wouldn't be longer until Applejack would see him erupt like an active volcano.

As Big McIntosh kept stroking, Applejack kept on rubbing herself with pleasure. Her groin was heating up with anticipation. It was hotter than the sun and steaming like boiling water. For fun, Applejack felt her breast from her right hoove. Both were moaning like crazy as if it sounded like zombies invading Ponyville, although it was a strange possibility.

Big Mac felt his manhood twinge. That means it was just about time for the climax. For Applejack, she wasn't very close to reaching her climax, but it was well worth it to see Big Mac cum like a geyser.

"Yeah, that's right... cum, big bro..." Applejack whispered again.

After a turbulent session, Big Mac let out a pleasing loud moan.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyuuuuuup!" Big Mac moaned, as a stream of his own seed had flung out of the tip of his cock. Applejack dreamed about this without anyone knowing. His seed had nearly reached the top of the roof. Big Mac was gyrating his hips over and over again, as a result of him cumming hard repeatedly. He kept on stroking again, making sure he was hitting every spot around the inside of the barn. Luckily, the animals moved out of here before this little display of sexual fun happened.

In Applejack's point of view, this little escapade she was watching forced her to rub her clit even more harder. But this time, Applejack was finally getting close to reaching her breaking point. The sweat was gleaming all across her body and her hair was flowing in the wind. Applejack closed her eyes and prepared herself for the explosion.

"I'm cummin'! I'm cummin'!" Applejack whispered in ecstacy.

But before she could finally reach her climax, she heard Big Mac's voice coming from inside the barn!

"Sis? Is that you?"

"AGGH!" Applejack yelped, as she suddenly fell to the ground out of shock.

The cowpony was this close to feeling her own climax burst from her clit. Unfortunately, it never happened since Big Mac happened to catch her from an eagle eye precision. In the process, Applejack's hat fell through the ground as well.

Applejack managed to dust the dirt off of her hat and put it back on.

But she looked inside the barn once again and saw Big Mac glaring at her. Applejack couldn't tell if her big brother was angry, pissed-off, frustrated, or concerned, but he was glaring at her.

"What are you doin', sis?" He asked her from inside.

Not having to respond to Big Mac's question, Applejack decided to take a deep breath...

...and run out of here with her hooves intact. She ran so fast that it could put a speed bike to shame. Big Mac looked a little confused and yet a little bothered that Applejack would catch him like this. The blushing look on his face told a whole different story. Nothing but a look of embarassment.

"Did... did Applejack just watch me...?" Big Mac stuttered a bit.

As if that wasn't enough, Big Mac swore he heard her sister moan from outside. As if she was somehow turned on by what Big Mac was doing. He didn't want to believe it, but he needed to make sure just in case.

"I guess I need to go talk to her..." Big Mac sighed, as he got off the barrel he was sitting on and left the barn. But not before putting his pants back on first.

* * *

_**Oooooh, Applejack, you naughty pony!**_

_**What will be the result of this little escapade. A little notice to include that I may do a two-shot or a three-shot. It depends in the mood that I'm in.**_

_**Until then, stay tuned next chapter. It's bound to get a little hot in there.**_


End file.
